wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział pierwszy
Gulliwer wyrusza jako kapitan statku. Jego ludzie buntują się, wiążą go i na nieznajomy brzeg wysadzają. Udaje się w głąb kraju. Opisanie Jahusów, osobliwszych zwierząt. Spotyka dwóch Houyhnhnmów. Przepędziłem pięć miesięcy z żoną i dziatkami mymi i rzekłbym, że przez ten czas byłem szczęśliwy, gdybym tę szczęśliwość moją umiał był poznać. Ale miałem pokusę puścić się jeszcze na morze, zwłaszcza gdy mi ofiarowano pochlebny tytuł kapitana na statku kupieckim "Przygoda", o ładunku trzystu pięćdziesięciu beczek. Rozumiałem się dobrze na żegludze, a do tego już mi się przykrzyło być na urzędzie chirurga i zawsze komuś podlegać. Wziąłem przeto młodego człowieka, bardzo biegłego w tej profesji, nazwiskiem Robert Purefoy; pożegnałem biedną żonę moją, która była w ciąży, i wsiadłszy na statek w Portsmouth wyszedłem pod żagle dnia siódmego września roku 1710, a czternastego tegoż miesiąca spotkałem się przy wyspie Teneryfie z kapitanem Pocockiem z Bristolu, udającym się do Hondurasu dla ścinania drzewa masztowego. Dnia szesnastego wielka burza nas rozłączyła i później dowiedziałem się, że jego statek rozbił się i że wszyscy majt kowie i podróżni na statku potonęli, wyjąwszy jednego kuchcika. Kapitan ten był człowiekiem bardzo godnym i biegłym w swojej sztuce, ale zanadto uporczywym w raz powziętych mniemaniach, i to, zdaje mi się, było powodem jego nieszczęścia i zguby dla tylu ludzi. Gdyby był poszedł za moją radą, siedziałby teraz spokojnie i bezpiecznie jak ja przy swojej familii. Gorączka tropikalna zabrała mi przez drogę część moich majtków, do tego stopnia, że musiałem rekrutować innych w Barbados i na Wyspach Leewardskich, do których właściciele statku zlecili mi zawinąć. Ale wkrótce musiałem żałować tego przeklętego rekrutowania, większa bowiem część nowych majtków to byli korsarze. Miałem pięćdziesięciu ludzi pod moimi rozkazami i zlecenie, abym prowadził handel z Indianami Morza Południowego i robił jak najwięcej nowych odkryć. Ci hultaje zbuntowali resztę moich żeglarzy i zmówili się na opanowanie mojej osoby i statku. Jednego poranku weszli do mej kajuty, rzucili się na mnie, związali i zagrozili wrzuceniem w morze, jeślibym się im opierał. Odpowiedziałem, iż los mój jest w ich ręku i że zawczasu na wszystko zezwalam, cokolwiek by ze mną uczynić chcieli. Przymusili, żem to im przysięgą potwierdził, a potem rozwiązali, przestając na przykuciu mnie łańcuchem jedną nogą do koi i na postawieniu warty u drzwi z zaleceniem, żeby mnie natychmiast zabić, skoro tylko pokusiłbym się o próbę odzyskania wolności. Zamierzali moim statkiem rozbijać się po morzu i uganiać za Hiszpanami, ale do tego nie mieli dosyć ludzi. Postanowili więc natychmiast sprzedać cały fracht i udać się do Madagaskaru dla powiększenia załogi, bo wielu z nich zmarło po moim uwięzieniu. Przysyłali mi żywność i napoje do mego więzienia, a sami objęli dowództwo statku. Przez kilka tygodni żeglowali i prowadzili handel z Indianami, ale nie wiedziałem, jaki obrali kierunek, bo jako więzień zamknięty byłem w kajucie, w ciągłej zostając obawie, żeby mnie nie zamordowali, jak to nieraz grozili. Dnia dziewiątego maja 1711 roku niejaki Jakub Welch wszedł do mnie i rzekł, iż ma rozkaz od jegomości pana kapitana wysadzić mnie na ląd. Chciałem się z nim rozmówić, ale darmo, nie chciał mi nawet powiedzieć nazwiska tego, którego on nazywał "imć panem kapitanem". Kazali mi spuścić się do szalupy, pozwolili wdziać najlepszy i niedawno sprawiony ubiór, wziąć trochę bielizny, ale żadnej innej broni prócz kordelasa. Byli nawet tak grzeczni, że nie plądrowali moich kieszeni, w których miałem pieniądze i trochę drobiazgów. Ujechawszy szalupą prawie milę, wysadzili mnie na ląd. Spytałem tych, co mnie do lądu odprowadzili, w jakim kraju jestem. Wszyscy mnie zapewnili, że sami tego nie wiedzą i że kapitan (tak go nazywali) postanowił był, jak tylko sprzedaż ładunku uskuteczniona została, wysadzić mnie jak najprędzej za pierwszym ukazaniem się lądu. Życzliwie odpowiedzieli mi: "Strzeż się, żeby cię przypływ nie wciągnął, bądź zdrów" i natychmiast łódź się oddaliła. Porzuciwszy piaski wstąpiłem na jeden wzgórek i usiadłem dla namyślenia się, co bym dalej miał uczynić. Nieco odpocząwszy puściłem się w głąb kraju, gotów poddać się najpierwszemu dzikiemu człowiekowi, którego bym napotkał, i okupić życie moje, jeśliby było można, jakimi szklanymi paciorkami, bransoletkami lub innymi fraszkami, w które podróżujący nigdy nie zaniedbują zaopatrywać się i których miałem kilka w kieszeniach. Postrzegłem wielkie drzewa, dziko rosnące, obszerne pastwiska i pola, na których wszędy był owies. Szedłem z ostrożnością, żeby mnie nie schwytano albo strzałą nie zabito. Dostałem się nareszcie na wielki gościniec, gdzie postrzegłem wiele śladów ludzkich, nieco krowich, a najwięcej końskich. Ujrzałem także wiele zwierząt na jednym polu i jedno czy dwoje tegoż rodzaju siedzące na drzewach. Bardzo mnie zdziwiła ich postać niekształtna i gdy niektóre zbliżyły się do mnie, schowałem się za krzak, aby się im lepiej przypatrzyć. Długie włosy wisiały im na twarzy i piersi, grzbiet i przednie łapy okryte były gęstą sierścią, brodę miały jak kozły, ale resztę ciała gołą, tak że mogłem postrzec ich skórę ciemnobrunatną. Były bez ogonów, nie miały żadnych włosów na tyłkach poza odbytnicą; myślę, że sama przyroda je tam umieściła, aby je chronić przy siadaniu na ziemi. Czasem na trawie siedziały, czasem leżały, a czasem na dwóch łapach stały, inne skakały i po drzewach łaziły, szybko jak wiewiórki, mając pazury u łap przednich i tylnych. Samice były nieco mniejsze niż samce, włosy miały bardzo długie i proste, a na ciele puch tylko, poza sromem i odbytnicą. Cyce ich wisiały między łapami przednimi i niekiedy aż do ziemi dotykały, kiedy szły na czterech łapach. Skóra jednych i drugich była różnych kolorów, brunatna, czerwona, czarna i żółta. We wszystkich moich podróżach nie widziałem zwierzęcia tak brzydkiego i nieprzyjemnego lub do którego tak naturalną czułbym niechęć. Przypatrzywszy się im dostatecznie, pełen pogardy i obrzydzenia, szedłem gościńcem, spodziewając się, że mnie zaprowadzi do chaty jakiego Indianina. Nieco uszedłszy spotkałem jedno z tych zwierząt, idące prosto na mnie. Obrzydliwe monstrum zobaczywszy mnie zatrzymało się, czyniąc tysiąc grymasów, i pokazało, że ma mnie za nieznajome sobie stworzenie, potem zbliżywszy się podniosło na mnie przednią łapę swoją. Dobyłem kordelasa i uderzyłem je płazem, nie chcąc ranić, żebym nie uraził tych, do których te zwierzęta mogły należeć. Zwierzę poczuwszy boleść zaczęto uciekać i tak mocno krzyczeć, że się ich zbiegło do mnie że czterdzieścioro, czyniąc okropne grymasy. Skoczyłem do jednego drzewa i oparłszy się o nie grzbietem, trzymałem kordelas przed sobą. Niektóre z tych przeklętych zwierząt uchwyciły za gałęzie, skoczyły na drzewo i zaczynały wypróżniać się na moją głowę. Chroniłem się, ile mogłem, przyciskając się mocno do drzewa, lecz ledwo nie zostałem zaduszony smrodem plugastwa, które na mnie ze wszystkich stron padało. W tym okropnym położeniu spostrzegłem, że nagle wszystkie uciekać zaczęły. Natenczas opuściwszy drzewo szedłem dalej gościńcem, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że nagły strach tak je do ucieczki pobudził. Ale spojrzawszy w prawo ujrzałem konia, poważnie przechadzającego się na polu. Na jego widok kupa tych zwierząt nacierać na mnie przestała i w rozsypkę poszła. Koń zbliżył się do mnie, zatrzymał, cofnął się, a potem, przypatrując mi się pilnie, pokazywał po sobie podziwienie. Obejrzał mnie ze wszystkich stron, obszedłszy mnie naokoło razy kilka. Chciałem postąpić dalej, lecz on zastąpił mi drogę, poglądając łagodnie i żadnej mi nie czyniąc gwałtowności. Staliśmy tak przez dobrą chwilę, oglądając się wzajemnie, potem ośmieliłem się położyć mu rękę na karku, głaszcząc go, świszcząc i gadając jak masztalerz, gdy chce uspokoić konia. Lecz pyszne zwierzę pogardziło moją ludzkością i grzecznością, zmarszczywszy czoło podniosło hardo jedną przednią nogę, jakby żądając, bym cofnął rękę nadto poufałą. W tymże czasie zarżało trzy czy cztery razy, ale głosem tak rozmaitym, że mi się zdawało, iż mówi jakimś sobie właściwym językiem i że w tym jego różnym rżeniu zawiera się jakieś znaczenie. Gdy się to działo, przybył jakiś drugi koń i ukłonił się bardzo grzecznie pierwszemu. Witały się uderzając łagodnie prawymi kopytami i zaczęły rżeć rozlicznymi sposobami, jakby jakieś wymawiając słowa. Uczyniły potem kroków kilka, jakby chcąc się ze sobą naradzić. Przechadzały się poważnie jeden obok drugiego, udając osoby, które wielkiej wagi interes roztrząsają, ale zawsze mnie trzymały na oku, jakby pilnując, żebym im nie uciekł. Zadziwiony, że tak do siebie odnoszą się zwierzęta, pomyślałem sobie, iż jeżeli w tym kraju bestie mają tyle rozumu, mieszkańcy muszą być najmędrszymi na ziemi. Ta myśl tyle mi dodała serca, iż postanowiłem iść dalej, aż póki nie znajdę jakiej wioski albo domu i nie napotkam jakiegoś mieszkańca, a te dwa konie zostawić, żeby sobie rozmawiały, póki by się im podobało. Lecz pierwszy koń, siwo-jabłkowity, widząc, że odchodzę, zaczął za mną rżeć sposobem tak znaczącym, iż mi się zdało, jakbym zrozumiał, czego on chciał, wróciłem więc i zbliżyłem się do niego, ukrywając ile możności moje pomieszanie, gdyż nie wiedziałem, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie, jak łatwo może wnosić czytelnik. Dwa konie dostąpiły do mnie i z bliska zaczęły oglądać twarz moją i ręce. Siwy rumak zaczął pocierać mój kapelusz przednim kopytem i tak go potarmosił, że musiałem go zdjąć z głowy i wygładzić, po czym znowu włożyłem. Zdumiało to bardzo oba konie. Drugi, który był cisawy, zaczął pocierać poły mej sukni: widząc, że odstają od mego ciała, oba konie wielkie okazały zdziwienie. Siwo-jabtkowity zaczął głaskać rękę moją prawą, pokazując się być kontent z miękkości i koloru mej skóry, ale ją tak ścisnął między kopytem i pęciną, że nie mogłem się wstrzymać od krzyku. Wielką im czyniły niespokojność moje trzewiki i pończochy, dotykały ich i macały po wiele razy, i z tej okoliczności rżały, i czyniły ruchy podobne ruchom filozofa, kiedy jakiego fenomenu chce dociec. Całe postępowanie ze mną tych dwóch koni tak mi się zdało rozumne i uporządkowane, tak dowcipne i rozsądne, żem mniemał, iż to być musieli czarownicy, którzy przemienili się w konie dla jakiegoś zamysłu i napotkawszy cudzoziemca na drodze chcieli sobie z niego uczynić nieco rozrywki, albo też może zadziwiała ich moja osoba, odzienie i ułożenie. Ta myśl dodała mi odwagi, że do nich przemówiłem w te słowa: — Mości panowie, jeżeli jesteście czarownikami, jak mam przyczynę mniemać, rozumiecie wszystkie języki, przeto mam honor powiedzieć wam językiem moim, że jestem biednym i nieszczęśliwym Anglikiem, który przy tych brzegach uległ rozbiciu. Proszę przeto, abym na którego z was mógł siąść, jak gdyby był prawdziwym koniem, i poszukać sobie jakiej wioski lub chaty, gdzie bym znalazł przytulenie, a w zamian za tę grzeczność ofiaruję wam ten nożyk i tę bransoletkę. — Obie te rzeczy wyjąłem z kieszeni. Dwa konie zdały się pilnie słuchać mowy mojej, a gdy mówić przestałem, zaczęły rżeć kolejno, obróciwszy się jeden do drugiego. Pojąłem natenczas wyraźnie, że ich rżenie było znaczące i zawierało w sobie słowa, z których może ułożyć można było abecadło daleko łatwiejsze i prostsze od chińskiego. Słyszałem, że często powtarzały słowo "Jahu", którego głos rozeznałem, ale znaczenia nie rozumiałem, chociaż gdy te dwa konie ze sobą rozmawiały, po kilka razy usiłowałem dociec, co by ich mowa znaczyła. Gdy mówić przestały, zacząłem z całej mocy wołać: Jahu, Jahu, usiłując ich naśladować. To ich niewypowiedzianie zadziwiło i naówczas siwo-jabłkowity powtórzył dwa razy toż samo słowo, zdając się niby chcieć mnie nauczyć, jak je wymawiać należy. Powtarzałem po nim, jakem mógł najlepiej, a on mi dawał poznać, że choć daleki jeszcze byłem od doskonałości, wszelako już lepiej wymawiałem to słowo niż pierwej. Cisawy, zdawało mi się, chciał mnie nauczyć wymawiania słowa znacznie trudniejszego, które literami angielskimi można tak napisać: Houyhnhnm. Nie potrafiłem z początku wymówić tego słowa, ale po kilku powtórzeniach wprawiłem się i te dwa konie uznały mnie za stworzenie pojętne. Zabawiwszy jeszcze nieco ze sobą, zapewne z okazji mojej, pożegnały się z taką samą obyczajnością, z jaką się witały, wdzięcznym dotykaniem prawych kopyt. Siwo-jabłkowity dał mi znak, żebym szedł przed nim. Osądziłem za rzecz potrzebną być mu posłuszny, aż póki nie znajdę innego przewodnika. Że zaś szedłem zbyt wolno, zaczął rżeć: hhuun, hhuun! Zrozumiałem jego myśl i jak mogłem, dałem mu poznać, żem bardzo strudzony i przykro mi iść prędko, na co on dobrotliwie zatrzymał się, dając mi wypocząć. Podróże Gulliwera 04 01